


Strawberries

by LyricWing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe is a precious boy, F/M, Mercedes suggestively eats fruit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricWing/pseuds/LyricWing
Summary: Strawberries on her plate, sweet and cute. Ashe sitting across from her, also sweet and cute.Mercedes can't resist teasing him a little over breakfast.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Strawberries

Mercedes loves strawberries.

The ones offered for breakfast in the dining hall this morning look particularly delicious, red with summer's blush. The way they have been prepared, the stem neatly excised with two cuts in a wedge, makes them almost heart-shaped. She has saved them for last, wanting the sweet taste of the fruit to linger in her mouth as she goes about her day.

Across the table from her, Ashe is talking with Ingrid at his left about a book they have both read. His spring green eyes light up, and his wide smile rounds his freckled cheeks.

Mercedes licks her lips.

She chooses one red berry from the collection on her plate and brings it to rest for a moment on the pillow of her bottom lip. Drawing it partway into her mouth, she bites it in half, sighing almost involuntarily at the flood of flavor. She finishes her first strawberry in the same fashion, little satisfied noises leaking out unrestrained with each bite.

Ashe is looking at her now, Ingrid having tucked into her own food with single-minded focus. He has tipped his head slightly to one side, puzzling over her exuberant enjoyment, far too darling for his own good.

A pearl of juice rolls to a stop on Mercedes' chin. She lets it linger.

The next strawberry, a lovely, plump thing, grazes easily past her lips and into her mouth...then out...then in again. Leisurely, she works her lips forward and back over the fruit, humming happily all the while. On one last plunge, the berry slides all the way into her mouth to distend her cheek outward.

_How is Ashe?_ She wonders as she peers over at him demurely. Ashe is shifting in his seat, scooting closer to the table. _How sweet._

Wide-eyed, he glances about the room, no doubt self-conscious about how any member of the dense mealtime crowd could see just how passionate Mercedes is about her breakfast or the effects that passion has on him. Mercedes, however, is not bothered in the slightest, not when she has Ashe right where she wants him.

She selects one more strawberry, the _coup de grâce._ This berry tapers into two rounded peaks, a shallow valley in between them. First, she bestows that little valley with tiny licks with the point of her tongue. Then, she traces little circles around the tip that grow larger and more encompassing before sealing her lips around the fruit, and her cheeks pull inward as she gives it a nice, long suck.

Mercedes locks eyes with Ashe, batting her lashes innocently. He is no longer aware of anything else in the dining hall, his eyes fixed on the hypnotic movements of her lips and tongue.

With his attention decisively seized, she pushes the strawberry farther into her mouth with one finger on the back, slowly, slowly, until her mouth closes around it, her lips pursed against her fingertip like a kiss. Ashe's cheeks have ripened to a beautiful red, his freckles a scattering of tiny brown seeds. Mercedes begins to chew slowly, savoring the sweetness of victory. _Delicious!_


End file.
